Broken Dreams of a Brown Raccoon
by Redf0rd
Summary: This story is a spinoff to horserider3573's story Speak Now. The story follows the events of what happens when Rigby doesn't make it to Eileen and Tuck's wedding. Please read Speak Now first before this story so that you won't be confused. Story officially completed.
1. Chapter 1: Falling Apart

**Author's Note: Hey guys. What's up? Redf0rd here.**

**So this is my very first fanfic! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks to horserider3573, for being an inspiration**

**and letting me write this story.**

"Come on, Rigby. Faster!" said the brown raccoon as he ran on all fours.

He's late! He needs to stop that wedding of his crush, a mole named Eileen.

"I'm gonna make it! Come on. Come on-!" He stopped muttering as he finally

saw the church that Eileen is getting married at. He hears the low rumbling of thunder

as he steps in the door and-...

To his surprise, no one is around the church. He walks around, trying to figure out if he

is in the wrong church. But he is in the right one! He pinches himself, wishing it was a dream. But this is no dream. He's facing the reality! And now only one thought is in his mind: Eileen is now married to Tuck Packerd, the man who was dating her for five years. Tears ran down the poor raccoon's eyes. He could only remember the times they were together. When he first met her, the double date which turns out to only be a solid, the camping trip, and the day he had their first kiss in the amusement park! As he walk back to the entrance, he felt raindrops on his head, but he doesn't care about that now. His failure is too much to handle. He walks back to his home and workgrounds, The Park.

As he open the door, no one is in the hallway. He is dripping wet, and a small puddle of water has formed down his feet as he look around. "They must be in the wedding reception yet." Rigby sadly thinks to himself. Then he walks up the stairs to his and his bestfriend, a blue jay named Mordecai's, room. He looks to Mordecai's bed, thinking his best friend is there, dozing off. But, as expected, no one is there. Rigby is all alone in the house. He sighs sadly as he lies down his "bed", which is actually a black trampoline filled with dirty clothes. He just lies there, sobbing and deep in thought, before he finally falls into an uneasy slumber.

**So there it is, my first fanfic! As said before, this is a spinoff to horserider3574's story Speak Now. This focus on what happens if Rigby doesn't make it to Eileen and Tuck Packerd's wedding. Next chapter will be coming soon, so stay tuned, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2: Here Be Dragons

Rigby wakes up. As he rub his eyes, he hears fighting game ambient sounds downstairs. He walks down the stairs and into the living room to find his blue jay best friend Mordecai. Looking at the game he's playing, Rigby sadly sighed when he found it is Karate Choppers. Not because it's his game and Mordecai played it without asking permission, but because it's the game he bought in the bowling alley at his first date with Eileen. Hearing the sigh, Mordecai looks back. Seeing the raccoon he suddenly says, "Dude where have you been? We're finding you at the wedding and yet you didn't show up!". The raccoon replies, "I fell asleep, alright? Because of that, I didn't keep track of the time." The blue jay just grunted, though he knows Rigby is lying.

"What's for dinner, dude?" Rigby asked, feeling his stomach growl. "Pops is cooking it, ao let's just wait." The raccoon sat beside his best friend and watches him play, being amazed at Mordecai's perfect execution of the kicks and punches. Then he began to think of what life will be now that the love of his life is married to someone else...

"Mordecai, Rigby, dinner is ready now!" shouted Pops, a naïve giant-headed lolliman, who is the son of Mr. Maellard, the owner of The Park. This interrupted Rigby's thoughts. Mordecai pauses the game. "Hey Rigby, dinner's ready now." Mordecai says as he stands up from the couch. "I know, dude, I know." Rigby says as he follows thw blue jay. The two best friends sit down and watch Pops serve their dinner. As the three ate, the raccoon thinks to himself, "Well, here be dragons..."

**Hey guys, it's me again. So this is the second chapter, up and ready to be read. If you don't get what Rigby said, here be dragons means waiting for something bad, like tragedy and such. Well anyway, happy reading people. Review if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Confrontation

For Rigby, the week has been a blur! Instead of slacking off, he finds himself working harder than ever. Mordecai invites him for video game breaks, but every time, he refuses, saying he'll prefer working. Benson pretty much became proud of him, even giving him a raise for his sudden boost of working. Rigby is a little happy because of the raise, but he's still depressed. He doesn't join game nights movie nights, and guys' nights. If he ever does, he is very silent, This puzzles the park workers, but mostly Mordecai. The blue jay has no single idea of what is happening to his best friend. So one night, he decides to confront Rigby and end his weirdness.

While playing Dig Champs, Mordecai suddenly pauses the game, infuriating Rigby. "What the H, bro? I'm about to kill that snail!" Rigby yells. "We need to talk." Mordecai sternly said. Rigby groans, but follows anyway.

As the two enter their room, Mordecai closes the door and faces his friend, who is giving him a what-is-your-problem look. "Look, Rigby, this past week, you've changed a whole lot." "What is it to you, then?" interrupts the raccoon. "Would you let me finish?!" Mordecai says, irritated, but Rigby seems oblivious to it. "You've been working a lot. At first I'm happy that you suddenly changed, but when you keep refusing for video game break and going to the coffee shop, I figure that something's wrong. It's solidified even more when you don't participate in game nights, and if you ever do, you're sitting there, very silent." "And then?" Rigby asks, raising an eyebrow. "If there's ever a problem tell it to me. We can talk about it." the blue jay remarks, with concern very evident in his voice. "You wanna know why?" Rigby says through gritted teeth. "Look, there's no need to get angr-" "YOU WANT ANSWERS?! FINE, HERE'S WHAT YOU WANT!"

EILEEN IS MARRIED!" the angry raccoon shouts to his friend. "So? I thought you don't like Eileen." replies the blue jay, confused. "I DON'T LIKE HER. IN THE PAST! BUT AFTER THE TWO DATES WE HAD, I FINALLY NOW WHO THE PERFECT GIRL FOR ME! I FIGURED SHE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! AND NOW, SHE'S MARRIED TO THAT JERK TUCK! HOW WILL YOU FEEL, THEN, IF MARGARET IS MARRIED TO ANOTHER GUY!" the raccoon yells, with every second his voice raising. Margaret is the robin who Mordecai has a crush on.

The blue jay watches as his friend looks down to the floor, his hands forming into fists. "I'm very dumb. I should've asked her 5 years ago. But, I thought otherwise." the raccoon whispers, his eyes turning glassy.

"Stupid me. I had the chance, and I blew it. I broke her heart." the raccoon continues, then after a moment of silence, he starts to cry.

Mordecai, feeling sympathy for his heartbroken best friends, puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that, Rigby. I guess it really hurts for the love of your life to leave you. But, best bros don't leave each other, so, even though Eileen is now with another man, we are still your friends, the people you trust with."speaks the blue jay. Rigby sniffs, then says, "Thanks, buddy." Mordeaio smiles, relieved that the argument oi over. "Wanna continue the game?" asks Mordecai cheerfully. "Yeahyah!" Rigby replies, returning the cheerfulness. The best friends go down the stairs, into the living room, and continues their game session.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dreadful Day Comes

After the talk, Rigby is beginning to be a little back to normal. He now agrees for video game breaks and slacks off, but still finishes the job. He syarts to become noisy and whiny, too. This made Mordecai and the rest glad that the Rigby they know is back.

One Wednesday morning, Mordecai and Rigby are doing their usual work: raking the leaves. Then suddenly, Benson drives up to the two of them. They look up to see their boss smiling at them. "Oh hey, what's up, Benson?" Mordecai asks to their boss. "Can we help you with anything?" Rigby also asks. "Oh no, I'm fine, Rigby. Anyway, I just want to say good job for improving your work." The two best friends hi-fived at this. "Yeahyah!" "Well, here's your raise, guys." Benson continues, then hands them their paychecks. As he leaves, Mordecai and Rigby cheered, "We got our RAISES! OOOOOOHHHHHH!" But then, Benson, returns, then says, "I almost forgot, you can take your lunch breaks." After that, Benson drives away again. "Hey dude, wanna go to the Coffee Shop?" Mordecai then asks. "When he heard those words, Rigby then felt uneasy, since he might see Eileen and feel guilty for leaving her 5 years ago. But he decides against it, anyway. "Uhhh... sure..." Rigby reluctantly replies. As he follows the blue jay infront of him, he keeps thinking of what will happen.

The drive to the Coffee Shop was silent. Not a single word was said by the two best friends. As they pull up, Rigby groans, but thankfully, Mordecai didn't hear it. As they open the door, a robin was busy taking the order of a middle aged man. At the sight of Margaret, Mordecai sighed, blushing. Rigby, on the other hand, is terrified. He feels like fainting. He doesn't want to be here. He-

"Hey Rigby!" The raccoon jumped when he heard that voice. The voice that he doesn't want to hear. The voice of Eileen. Rigby turns pale as he looks for the source of the voice. Eileen is smiling at him, probably delighted that she finally saw him. As Eileen goes closer, Rigby just stands there like his feet is cemented to the ground. He's scared out of his wits, and every second, he gets more terrified.

"Oh... uhh... Hey, E-Eileen." Rigby mustered all his courage left to stammer those words. As Eileen hugged Rigby, the raccoon feels like fainting. "Where have you been? I never saw you again ever since five years ago." Eileen cheerfully says. "Oh... well... umm, I've been busy these... years so..." Rigby mutters. " I mised you." Rigby puts on a fake smile. As he and Mordecai walk to their table, he doesn't know what to do in the remaining minutes of his lunch break.


	5. Chapter 5: The Coffee Shop

"Darn, what do I do now?" Rigby thought from the inside. He looks to Mordecai. He looks calm and oblivious from what is happening to the uneasy raccoon. The blue jay is staring into the robin, who is serving and asking orders at that moment. Rigby decides to make a run for it when...

"Hey guys." greets Eilen to the two park workers. Rigby is startled at Eileen's voice. He looks to the mole, who is walking to them. Rigby tries to keep his cool on by heaving a deep breath. It seems to work, as it made him calmer. "Oh hey, Eileen!" Mordecai greets back to the recently married mole. "How's married life?" continues the blue jay. Rigby winces at hearing that dreadful question. "Oh, it's great. Tuck and I are doing fine. Thank you for asking." Eileen cheerfully replies. "So, can I take your orders, guys?" the mole. "The usual, please." Mordecai says. "Coming right up!" Eileen jokefully remarks before walking away.

As the little mole walks away, Mordecai notices Rigby being silent the whole time. "Come on, dude. Just strike a convo with her. You'll do fine." says Mordecai. "OK, OK, fine, I'll do it when she returns." the raccoon annoyingly tells his friend.

Margaret then walks up to them, holding their coffees. "Here's your coffee, guys." Margaret delightly says. "Uhh... thanks, err, Margaret." Mordecai stammers, his blush slightly visible.

As they are about to leave, Eileen approaches their table to clean it, so Mordecai motions Rigby to talk to her. The brown raccoon grunts in response. Eileen notices the brown raccoon approach her. "Oh, what's up, Rigby. Anything I can help you with?" the mole asks, blushing a little, for she still loves him. "Err, umm, well..." the mole giggles a little as Rigby stammers. "Well, oh yeah, congrats for, you know, being married to Tuck."

Rigby finally remarks, making Eileen smile. "Thanks, Rigby." responds Eileen from the compliment. "Oh, well, good luck, then. Have a ,ummm, good life with Tuck, then." Rigby says. The mole nods in response.

As the park workers leave the shop, Rigby heaves a sigh of relief for finally exiting the place. Rigby then asks Mordecai how he did, who responds by giving him a thumbs up. Glad by the good feedback, Rigby stares ahead as they go back to their golf cart.


	6. Chapter 6: A Phone Call from Eileen

**Hey guys, it's me again. Just a short Author's Note. I know you've noticed A LOT of spelling mistakes. I'm sorry about that. Typing in a smartphone is really hard. Well, you will see less of these after I get my laptop again. Onto the story...**

The moment Mordecai and Rigby steps on the park grounds, they walk back to where they left off. After 15 minutes, they had finished their work, and right at that moment, Benson drives by them. Delighted, he drives away to check on Skips, a white muscular yeti who is 3,000 years old and knows everything. Seeing their work done, they wrnt on to their next job: clean the house garage. While working, Rigby excuses himself to take a leak.

After he got in and out of the bathroom, Pops suddenly calls out to him. "Rigby you have a phone call from a lady named Eileen!" Rigby stopped in his track as he hears this. Reluctantly, he walks to the phone. "Thanks, Pops." Rigby acknowledges the lolliman. "No problem, Rigby." As Pops walks away, Rigby picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey, Rigby!" Eileen cheerfully greets from the other line. "Hey, urr, Eileen. What's up?" Rigby says. "Pretty much fine, thank you. So, umm, Tuck and I would go watch a movie on Saturday, and we figured it will be great for some of my friends could come along." Eileen says. Well, that caught Rigby TOTALLY off-guard. He doesn't know what to say. Will he say yes or no? "You can say no, if you want. I'll understand." Eileen continues, a little disappointed. "No, wait, sure I will come with you. I'll, emm, bring Mordecai along." Rigby replies, a little angry at himself for agreeing. "Really? Cool! I'll bring Margaret along too. It would be a great experience for us, five!" remarks Eileen, delighted. "Oh well, bye, see ya." Eileen farewells before hanging up. Rigby just stands there, before coming back to his senses. Returning to the garage, he immediately spots Mordecai, who is almost finishing the work. "Dude, what took you so long?" Mordecai complains to the raccoon, who is busy going to the boxes to fix it up. "Well, Eileen called, asking me if I will come with her and Tuck at going to the movies." Rigby responds. "Well, did you say yes?" asks the blue jay. The brown raccoon nods in response, then says, "I even told them you will come along. And she will bring Margaret along too." Mordecai celebratea a little, but Rigby doesn't seem to notice. "So when is it, then?" asks Mordecai once again. "Saturday. She never said any time, so I'm pretty sure they will pick us up."

After some time, they finally finished their work. As they plop down beside the wall, they are gasping for air. "Video game break?" invited Mordecai. "Video game break!" Rigby accepts. The two walk back to the living room, where they played the new game they bought from their raise, a game called Space Shooters.


	7. Chapter 7: Saturday Morning Preparations

_Saturday, 8:00 A.M._

Rigby wakes up to hear the very loud alarm echo in his ears. He felt relieved when he saw a blue wing reach over and turn it off. He then sits up on his bed, yawning and stretching up his back. "Morning, Mordecai." greets Rigby as his best friend gets out of his own bed. "Morning too." greets back Mordecai. He then looks out the window. Then he remembers something, "Hey, aren't we going to the movies with Eileen and Tuck?" This awoke the brown raccoon standing beside him. He takes out his cellphone, whose ringtone rang but he ignores it the night before. He then spots a new text message. He opens it up, and this is what he sees...

_**Hey, Rigby. This is Eileen. I figured Tuck, Margaret, and I will pick you and Mordecai up at 9:30. Hope you guys wake up early enough to be ready.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Eileen**_

"Dude, what does it say?" asks Mordecai. Rigby checks the time in his phone. 8:04. "They will pick us up 1 hour and 26 minutes from now." Rigby replies, his eyes still focused at the time. "Well, we better get ready, then." Mordecai says as he walks out of the room. Rigby closes his phone and then follows Mordecai to the kitchen.

Down the kitchen, Pops and Benson are at the table, eating and talking. Benson notices the two workers walk up to the dining table. "Oh, hey, Mordecai and Rigby. Don't you guys know today is your day-off?" explains Benson as he sips his coffee. "Wow, perfect timing." says Mordecai, glad at the announcement. "What do you mean, Mordecai?" Benson asks, confusion clear in his face. "Oh, nothing. It's just Mordecai and I will go to the movies with Eileen and Tuck." adds Rigby. Hearing Eileen and Tuck's names, Benson asks, "Rigby, why aren't you at the wedding?" Rigby winces as he heard that dreadful w-word. "I fell asleep while preparing to go there, so I lost track of time." Rigby uneasily responds. Mordecai kept his mouth shut about Rigby's secret, so he just plays along with it.

"Well, have a great time, you two." says Benson as he stands up from his seat. "I'll see you two later." "Sure, bye Benson!" Rigby farewells to his boss before sitting down at a chair. "So, what movie will you two gentlemen, Eileen, and Tuck watch?" asks Pops. "I really don't know, Pops, but I'll guess it will be a cheesy, romantic film." replies Rigby. "Oh, okay then." Pops then stands up and puts his plate to the sink. "Well, tata, gentlemen." Pops says, leaving the kitchen. "Bye Pops." this time, Mordecai farewells.

After eating their bacons and bread, Mordecai and Rigby washed their plates, then goes up to take a shower. Mordecai goes first, who took pretty long before he gets out. Rigby, on the other hand, is quick. It only took him a minute and 7 seconds. This time, they settle to wear full clothing. Mordecai sports a black jacket with a green shirt inside, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Rigby, on the other hand, wears a blue hoody, dark blue pants, and red sneakers.

Mordecai wore some deodorant, ate some mints, and wore cologne. Rigby laughed at his friend's actions. "Trying to impress Matgaret, huh, Mordecai?" Rigby jokingly asks. "Yep, pretty much." He then combs his spikes. "You never know, maybe today will be our first GOOD kiss." replies Mordecai.


	8. Chapter 8: Drive

The two best friends are now waiting for their friends. Rigby checked the time in his phone. 9:23. "7 minutes 'till they pick us up." Rigby tells Mordecai. "Ah, man, I can't wait!" hopes Mordecai. Right at that moment, as if on cue, a Ford Everest is closely approaching the house. At the sight of this, Mordecai and Rigby stands up to meet them. The car then stops beside the blue jay and the brown raccoon. Mordecai opens a door, for Rigby was too short to reach it. They go to their places, Mordecai beside Margaret and Rigby by the door. "Hey, guys. The name's Tuck." greets the man in the driver's seat. "Hey Tuck. Good to meet ya. Name's Mordecai." Mordecai greets back. "Good to meet you too, Mordecai. And you, in the blue hoody, you're Rigby, right?" asks Tuck. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm Rigby." replies Rigby. "Eileen told me a lot about you. Guess we'll be good friends, Mr. Salyers." cheerfully says Tuck.

Meanwhile, Mordecai is busy staring at his crush beside him. She sports a blue vest with a black shirt inside, skinny jeans, and white tennis shoes. Margaret notices Mordecai looking at her. "Hey, Mordecai, anything wrong?" Margaret asks concerningly. "What? Oh no, you just look... amazing..." Mordecai says as he came back to his senses. After that, everyone in the car except Rigby are having a conversation about their pasts, families, etc. The raccoon, on the other hand, is just staring out the window with a sad smile. He is rewinding every good moments he had with Eileen. About 10 minutes later, Tuck pulls up at a gasoline station since the Everest is near empty of gas. After gassing up and paying the bill, they continue their drive to the movie theater.

A half hour later, Tuck announced,"We're here, guys!"

**So here it is again, the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed my story so far. See you again at the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Saturday is a Fun Day

Rigby groans as he gets out of the Ford Everest. He regrets accepting to come along. As he meets up with the others, they decide whether what movie to watch. Mordecai, Margaret, and Eileen suggest I'll See You Again, a romantic film about two lovers seperated by their parents, but Rigby and Tuck wants to see Badboys of the West, an action film about a cowboy and his partner as they handle their life of crime. When they find out they had no jobs to do today, they decide to watch BOTH movies. They first watch I'll See You Again first. Near the ending, Eileen and Margaret cried, for the male protagonist is shot and is in the verge of dying. Mordecai then holds Margaret's hand, and it made her smile and feel better, while Tuck puts an arm around Eileen to comfort her. Rigby, however, got bored and takes a nap until the movie ends. By the time the credits rolls, Mordecai wakes up Rigby. "What the heck, dude, you fell asleep?" Mordecai cried, weirded out at what the raccoon just did. "It's so goddamn cheesy." Rigby whines. "Besides, romance films are not my kind." Next, they go to watch Badboys of the West. Mordecai, Rigby, and Tuck are amazed at how good and action-filled the movie is, but the two girls think it's mediocre. After the movie sessions, they go to Cheezers, where they have lunch.

Not knowing what to do next, Eileen suggests to go to a museum of history. Everyone except Rigby (of course) agree. They ask Eileen which museum. "How about the National Museum of Historical Events? They got realistic models, a souvenir shop, I even heard they have a theater where you can watch important events in history." Eileen suggests. "Sounds awesome, let's go!" Margaret agrees with her best friend. They don't have to drive long, since the drive from Cheezers to the museum is just 2-6 minutes. As they park the Everest, Rigby looks out the window. There are teenagers, families, and historians enter the museum. They then go inside and pay their entrance fees. True to Eileen's words, the models look like their real counterparts. People everywhere begins to take pictures, and fortunately, the group have a camera of their own. They take pictures of the models, sometimes with one of them in it, imitating the models or smiling camera. After that, they go to the theater, where the play is about days before and the death of John F. Kennedy. They video the whole play. "Why video it?" Rigby asks. "For you to know some history, you brainless twat." Mordecai jokes. "SHUT UP!" Rigby yells.

After that, they decide to go home. They drop off Margaret first. "Bye, Margaret, see you on Monday!" Mordecai sadly farewells. The others wave to her. "Thanks for having me come along, guys. Bye too!" Margaret returns their goodbyes. Next are the two park workers. As they drop them off at the park house, Eileen then says, "Bye guys. I'll see you again!" Then she winks to Rigby. Rigby just smiles.

"So, you had fun, dude?" Mordecai asks. "I gotta admit, I did had fun." Rigby responds.


	10. Chapter 10: Thomas Returns

"Man, this cereal is the best!" Rigby praises. He is eating with Mordecai at the dining table. The moment they finish the ceral, their boss, Benson, walks to the two. "Hey, guys. Meet me outside, I got an important announcement." says the gumball machine before he leaves. Mordecai and Rigby then look at each other, and Mordecai shrugged. "Guess we gotta follow." he tells his friend.

Less than 5 minutes later, all park workers are sitting at the the stairsteps, well except one fellow. "Alright." Benson begins. "You may have noticed that Muscle Man isn't here. Anyone got ideas why?" Muscle Man is a green, fat, and rowdy man. "Because he broke his leg in a basketball game." another park worker, Hi-Five Ghost, explains. Hi-Five Ghost, or Fives as they call him, is a small ghost with a hand above his head. "Correct, Fives. So, in the meantime, while Muscle Man is trying to recover in the hospital, I hired a temp to do his work while he's away." Benson then steps aside to reveal the temporary worker. "You guys missed me?" the temp jokes. He's a goat with black shirt, gray pants, and red shoes. "Welcome back to The Park, Thomas." Benson says before handshaking Thomas. Mordecai then stands up from his seat, to be followed by Rigby. "Heeeyy, Thomas!" Mordecai hapilly greets as he hi-fives the goat. "Haven't seen you since your graduation, Thomas." Rigby adds. "Yeah, well, after graduation, I decided to rest for a year. It was a big mistake! All the jobs I hoped to have were all full. I feel like giving up, but then Benson called me yesterday. Of course, I accepted the offer." Thomas relates. "Well, welcome back to The Park, buddy." Mordecai gladly says. "Thanks!" Thomas thanks the blue jay. Then the goat walks to the ghost "sitting" at the lowest step. "Ready for the first job?" Thomas gladly invites. "You bet, dude!" Hi-Fives accepts, then they hi-five.

Benson watches them with a smile, then says, "Alright, now that everything is settled, let's get back to work, guys." Everyone heeds. Mordecai and Rigby due on snack bar duty, Skips going to fix the park gazebo, Thomas and Fives to mow the lawn, Pops going to clean the playground, and Benson going to do paperworks.

That night, after a long day of work, everyone rounds up at the park house living room to decide what to watch, since it's movie night. Skips then speaks up. "How about we watch Reservoir Dogs? I heard it's a good cult classic movie." Benson says, "All in favor say aye." "Aye!" the park workers shout.

The movie is perfect that night. Some didn't even take a leak even though they need to just to not miss out one scene. "Words cannot describe how amazing this movie is." Pops says as the credits roll. Everyone agrees at the lolliman.

After all those who need to take a leak got in and out of the bathroom, it is pretty late and they decide to hit the sack. Don't worry about Thomas. He'll stay at Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost's trailer.

**Hey guys. Redf0rd again. I noticed some stories here in doesn't have Thomas in it, so I decided it will be good for him to be in this story. Well, I'll see you guys again the next chapter. *two finger salute***


	11. Chapter 11: 2 Months Later

_The Park, 2 Months Later_

Mordecai and Rigby are enjoying at what happens in 2 months time. Muscle Man returns, Thomas signs for a full-time job at The Park, and Benson raises their pay even more. "Damn straight, dude! Things are going our way!" Rigby cheers. "H yeah!" Mordecai happily returns the cheer. Then the duo say their famous catchprase, "OOOOOHHHHHHH!"

They then go outside to ask Benson if they can have their lunch breaks. "Sure, guys..But be back here before 1:30." Benson tells his employees. The blue jay and raccoon nod, then race to their golf cart. They are driving to their favorite hangout at lunch break: The Coffee Shop.

As they open the door, the first thing they notice is that Margaret, Eileen, and Tuck happily chatting. Tuck notices the two park workers walking to them. "Hey, guys, what's up?" Tuck greets. "Well, we're on our lunch break." Mordecai says. "So, the usual?" Margaret cheerfully asks Mordecai. "Uhh, yes, the usual Maraget, I mean, Margaret." the blue jay nervously stammers, causing the others to laugh at how he mispronounced Margaret's name at first. The robin then walks away to prepare their food. "How's work, Rigby?" Eileen asks the raccoon, who is chuckling at his best friend's mistake. "Oh, it's getting more and more awesome." Rigby says, still chuckling. This makes Mordecai glare at him, and he immediately stops. Margaret, right at that moment, returns with a tray of two coffees, a salad, and a meatball sub. "Here you go, guys." Margaret says as she places their order infront of them. She then sits down next to Mordecai, making the blue jay blush.

After they are done eating and having a small chat, Mordecai checks his watch. 1:23. "See ya later guys. Rigby and I need to get back to The Park now." Mordecai says as he stands up. Rigby follows him, but then Eileen calls out to them, "Wait, I forgot to tell you guys a REALLY great news." The two turns around to face her. "Tuck and I, we are expecting a baby!" she announces. Margaret nods to confirm this, since she saw Eileen's belly grow a little big after the latter told her the news. Mordecai, happy for his friend, runs to Eileen and Tuck to congratulate them. Rigby just stands at his spot, his mouth agap. "Rigby, something wrong?" Tuck asks as he noticed the raccoon standing there. "What? No, I'm happy for you guys. Congratulations." He says as he comes back to his senses. He flashes a fake smile, before calling out to Mordecai, "Dude, we have to go now." Mordecai then runs to his friend, then waves to them. The three waves back. As he and Rigby walks out the door, he overhears Tuck say, "Hey Margaret, Mordecai is perfect for you." This makes his smile grow wider.

As the park workers are driving back to the park, Rigby feels like his heart is going to burst. He feels like crying.

**'Sup, people? Redf0rd in the house. Sorry for the late posting of this chapter. I got a damn serious case of writer's block. Nonetheless, stay awesome, guys! Peace out.**


	12. Chapter 12: Near Suicide

"Damn it, dude. Open the door! I need to take a shower badly!" Mordecai shouts while pounding the bathroom door. His best friend, Rigby, is inside.

The raccoon's head is wet. As he looks at himself in the mirror, he sees his eyes bloodshot. He is very pale, like all the blood from his face is gone. His hands, they are shivering. Out of sadness, jealousy, and anger, he punches the mirror so strong, he could've beat Mordecai in punchies. The poor raccoon can only watch the mirror break into shards, and his right fist bleed.

After several minutes, he finally opens the door. Mordecai's face turns from irritation to a horrifying shock. Rigby's color is nowhere near their normal state, but he is horrified most at his best friend's right fist. They're all red with blood. Forgetting that he needs a nice and hot shower, he carries his best friend to their room. The scared blue jay puts the raccoon down on his trampoline, who's losing conciousness. His head is replaying that stupid news. "My life is fucking done..." Rigby mutters, then he completely falls to unconciousness.

Mordecai panics. He then calls Skips. "Skips, I need you here now! Rigby's drained out of color, his right hand is bleeding, and now he lost conciousness!" the blue jay yells over the phone. "Alright, I'll be right over." the yeti responds. Sure, Rigby can be a pain in the ass, and most of the out-of-this-world events were caused by him, but he is still a friend and a fellow worker. Skips hurriedly skips to his golf cart, then drives away.

Back to Mordecai, he is walking back and forth, not knowing what to do. Every once in a while, he will look at his best friend, then back to his pacing. Suddenly, a knock on the door is heard. Mordecai hastily opens it, and Skips is standing by the doorway. "Where is he, Mordecai?" He asks. Mordecai opens the door even more, to reveal the color-drained raccoon with his hand bleeding. Skips, shocked at what he is seeing of the usually rowdy, now hardworking, raccoon, skips over to him. The yeti touches Rigby's wrist. Then he grunts. "He's not sick, nor he catched a disease, but he experienced a VERY bad situation." Skips says, since he knows everything. "What's that situation, Skips?" Mordecai nervously asks. Skips turns around to face the worried blue jay, then says the following words: Eileen's pregnancy. Mordecai gasps, remembering that his best friend loves the mole he used to hate. Mordecai's face then turns from surprise into determined, then says, "I better reveal the secret to Eileen now." Skips responds, "You nust. It's the only hope to get Rigby back awake again." The blue jay nods, then runs out of the door.

**Now that Mordecai will reveal Rigby's feelings to Eileen, things are about to get REAL serious. How will it go down? What will Eileen's reaction be? Find out in the next chapter of Broken Dreams of a Brown Raccoon.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth Revealed

Not caring that he really needs a shower, he quickly searches for the golf cart keys. After he finds it, he runs out of the house, gets inside a cart, starts the engine, and speedily drives away. "Shit, need to get there fast..." the tensed blue jay mutters under his breath. He's driving so fast, he almost rams Benson down! Fortunately, the gumball machine dodged the speeding cart. "What the F, Mordecai, what's your problem?' Benson shouts to Mordecai, but he didn't hear him, as he is now within hearing distance from his boss.

As he stops the golf cart right infront The Coffee Shop, he begins to prepare what he's gonna say to Eileen. He clears his throat, then opens the door.

The shop is nearly empty, only about 6-8 customers inside. He spots the mole walking to a table carrying a tray of three caramel coffee. He slowly walks to Eileen, who quickly notices him. "Oh hey, Mordecai, what brings you here?" Eileen asks with the usual smile on her face and the cheerful tone. "We need to talk, and it's very serious." Mordecai sternly tells the mole. "Talk about what?" she asks, confused. Mordecai swallows, then says, "It's about Rigby." This made the mole worry that her friend might be in a grave situation, and she wastes no more time to follow the blue jay.

Outside the shop, Mordecai begins. "Do you still think of Rigby as your friend?" "Well, a best friend, actually." Eileen responds. "You are wrong Eileen. He said, after your kiss in the amusement park, at first he doesn't want to be in love. Then, five years later, he heard about your wedding. He planned to stop it, since he found out you're the woman he ever wants. But, he never made it to the church. It put him to deep depression. I confronted him about it, the depression was gone. And now, two months later..." Mordecai stops for a moment, then continues, "... you're pregnant. Because of this, he almost comitted suicide." He finishes, then looks down to the ground. He feels a large lump come to his throat, but he didn't swallow it. He just let it stay there. He is feeling sorry for his best pal.

Eileen, deeply moved that it turns out Rigby loves her, breaks down. She cries silently but very sadly. "Why, Rigby?" Why did I made you suffer?" Eileen thinks. She can only feel sorry for Rigby. Mordecai puts a hand on Eileen's shoulder, "It's okay, Eileen. Though Rigby is hurt, he forgives you and he still loves you. Though he can't show it to you in reality, he still loves you even though you are married to Tuck." Mordecai comforts the crying mole. "Thanks... for letting me know... M-Mordecai" Eileen says, then smiles to the blue jay to show that everything's okay.

Suddenly, Skips calls him through a walkie-talkie. "Mordecai, you there?!" Skips says. He sounds scared. "Woah, Skips, what's wrong?" Mordecai asks, hoping this doesn't involve Rigby. Eileen listens closely. "Rigby... He... HE'S GONE!" Skips yells. "WH-WHAT?!" Mordecai cries, his heart skipping a beat.

**What happened to Rigby? Where did he go? Find out in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: We're Going Nowhere

Mordecai couldn't believe what he just heard. Where did his best friend go? "Calm down, Skips. Tell me what happened." Mordecai tells the yeti. "I was watching him, then I heard Benson call me downstairs. He told me to fix the pipes of the kitchen sink. After I had it done, I returned to the room only to find the room empty." Skips relates. "I'll be returning there ASAP. Mordecai out." Mordecai speaks to the walkie-talkie. Eileen hears everything. "I'll go with you, Mordecai. Maybe Margaret and Tuck can help, too." Eileen says, tugging the blue jay's arm. Mordecai sighs, then says, "We'll need a few help, so getting them is a good idea. After you get them, drive to the park house, okay?" Mordecai tells the mole. She nods, then runs inside The Coffee Shop. He then gets inside the cart, then speeds away.

After parking the cart in the garage, Mordecai notices everyone in the front steps of the house. Apparently, Skips told everyone what happened too. Shortly after that, a 2012 Ford E-Series Wagon comes into view. Mordecai already knows who it is, by the way of the driving. Tuck pulls up to The Park workers, then tells them, "I heard what's going on, so come on. Hop in." They waste no time getting inside. Magically, they all fit in the van. Tuck then speeds away from the house.

"I hope Rigby is okay." Thomas says, worried about the raccoon. "Easy there, bro. We'll get him back faster than you think." Muscle Man replies, trying to cheer Thomas up.

Unfortunately, after 41 minutes of driving, the car ran out of gas. Tuck pounds the dashboard, cursing for forgetting to gassing the van. Benson, who is behind Tuck, puts a hand in his shoulder. "It's fine, Tuck. We can find him on foot." "Guess you're right, Benson. Let's go!" Tuck says, then removes his seatbelt. The others follow him. After running and walking, Benson, who is infront, bumps into Gene, the manager of rival park East Pines. "Watch where you're going, ball-bag!" Gene insults. Benson, though, ingores it. "No time to argue, Gene. Have you seen Rigby around here?" Benson says. "Oh, that employee of yours. I saw him go to the tenements over Dukes street." Gene tells his rival. Benson thanks him, then continues their run.

They go inside the tenements. It was a little dark, the paints are chipping off, and a few rats can be heard. They ignore it, then checks every room to find Rigby. After checking all rooms and finding nothing, they all think the same thought: check the rooftop.

They rush all the way to the rooftop. At this situation, taking a break is not an option. By the time they are nearing the door to access the top, they are gasping for breath. Everyone is tired, but they can't give up now. They have a friend to save. Suddenly, Mordecai felt a bad feeling, and gaining an adrenaline rush because of it, runs to the door and opens it. Everyone follows. They see Rigby, his color now normal, though his right hand is still red with blood. But wait. He is holding something, something black. Mordecai walks a few steps, but Rigby begins to speak, "You can't do anything now. Ever since this life of mine began, it only gave me millions of problems, and everyone just watched me suffer." He raises his gripping hand to reveal what he's holding. A Gloc handgun.

**Oh no. Will Rigby end his life and finally not suffer again? Find out in the gripping ending of Broken Dreams of a Brown Raccoon.**


	15. Chapter 15: Memorial

"Rigby..." Mordecai says, shocked at what his best friend is holding. "No, Mordecai. It's b-better this way." Rigby mutters. "No more shenanigans, no more weird things, no more slacking off, and... no more Rigby." the raccoon continues. That's when Eileen steps in. "Please, Rigby, don't do this. I know I broke your heart. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I didn't know that you love me after all." Eileen tells him, her eyes beginning to be teary. "Rigby, you don't have to kill yourself to end this problem. We can talk about it, and everything will be fine." Benson speaks up. "No, Benson. You may end your problems, but they will always come back." Rigby replies to the gumball machine. Then he faces Mordecai. He smiles at the blue jay, then points the gun under his head. "I'll see you again... Mordecai..." Rigby says, still smiling at him. "RIGBY, DON'T...!" Mordecai begins to run to him. The others follow, but...

BANG! The trigger is pulled. Blood comes out on top of Rigby's head. Mordecai stops, and he feels like everything stopped. He watches Rigby drop to the ground, lifeless. He then runs to him, tears falling down his cheeks. "Dammit, Rigby, you better not be joking!" He cries, shaking his friend, who died smiling. After some moments, the reality hits him: his best bro ever since they're kids... is dead. Everyone else crowds around the blue jay, crying. They couldn't believe that they lost a good friend. Eileen, deeply hurt, hugs Rigby's lifeless body. Even Skips, who is usually unemotional, cries over his friend.

Days later, everybody at the funeral visits for the last mass before the burial. Everyone in The Park, including Mr. Maellard, attends, Margaret, the couple Eileen and Tuck, Rigby's brother Don, even Death, Gary, and the baby ducks are there. Hi-Five Ghost, who can't handle deaths, passes out by the time the coffin is being put into the funeral car.

Apparently, everyone planned that Rigby will be buried at The Park, so that's where they go. The burial site is near the gazebo. As the coffin is being lowered, everyone feels very devastated that Rigby died so early. Mordecai, especially. He doesn't know what to do, now that his best friend is dead.

Hours later, after the burial, as everyone is going home, Mr. Maellard suddenly says, "In honor for Rigby, there will be 40 days of no work to the park workers." Everyone agrees, then seperates to their own ways.

**Hey guys. Redf0rd here. I know, I know. You were shocked that Rigby died. Even I, too. I don't know what's with me, and why I thought to kill my favorite Regular Show character. Well, I think is that to make it unique to other stories. Most stories end with a happy ending, so I thought to myself, "Why not try to end the story in a sad and tragic way?". So, that was it. Hope you enjoyed this VERY first story of mine. I worked hard to do this. Reviews will always be welcome.**

**P.S. An epilogue is now in the works, and so is a one-shot alternate ending.**


	16. Alternate Ending

Mordecai's heart stopped beating after he saw his best friend Rigby shot himself. All the other guys crowded around. Everyone else started to cry, except for Skips, who chuckled to himself. Mordecai glared at the smiling yeti. "What the H, Skips? Rigby died and you're laughing about his death?!" the blue jay yelled at the yeti, tears in his eyes. "You know that I can summon Death and make him get Rigby back, right?" Skips said, that smile still on his face. Mordecai's eyes grew big at that. "Really?! You can do that, Skips?" Eileen asked, surprised. Skips nodded, then pulled out what seems like a ball with ghostly designs. He threw it to the wall, the others watched him do it. A portal with a green outline appeared on the wall, and in it Death came out.

"What's the problem, now, Skippy?" Death asked in a greeting-like tone. Everyone stepped aside to show Rigby being carried by Mordecai. He smiled, then said, "What do we have here?" His smile grew wider when he recognizes Rigby. "Oh, this rowdy raccoon again." He then spat a soul of what looks like Rigby. The soul entered the raccoon's mouth, and, moments later, his eyes opened. He blinked several times. Everyone around him began to smile. Skips looked at Death and nodded at him as gratitude, and Death gave him a thumbs up. "Well, I guess my job here is done." Death said. "Thank you from the bottom of our hearts, Death. We owe you very much." Mordecai thanked. "Just don't tell him the news that this mole here is pregnant, or he might be suicidal again." Death told them. "Wait, how did you kno-" Thomas began to ask, but Death interrupted, "Not only is Skips my rival because of I want his soul, but we're battling to who knows the most things." Death looked at Skips, who shotted him a Challenge Accepted look. "Well, see ya'll folks later." Death farewelled, before going back to the portal.

"What was that all about?" Rigby asked with a yawn. "Nothing, nothing. Go back to sleep." Mordecai told his friend. "Pfft, no way." Rigby whined. "Anyway, let's get out of here." Benson speaked up. Everyone then went to the door.

**Hey guys. Redf0rd again. First of all, I want to thank all the readers of Broken Dreams of a Brown Raccoon. It means a lot. As I promised, an alternate ending is coming, so here it is.**

**A big thanks to for the idea of Death bringing Rigby back to life. It's a really good idea. Here's a brofist. *virtual brofist***

**Epilogue is coming soon, don't worry.**


	17. Epilogue: New Life

9 months later, Eileen's baby, a boy, is introduced to the world. Her husband Tuck was overjoyed at this news. The couple agree that in memory of a good friend, they will name the child Rigby. The baby is then given to them. Rigby is sleeping peacefully. "He looks so peaceful, it's adorable." Tuck comments. Eileen nods, still focusing at the newborn baby she is cradling in her arms.

Mordecai and Margaret are now in a relationship. One night, Mordecai is taking his girlfriend home. As he is dropping her off, Mordecai gestures her to just stand there. Margaret is confused but heeds anyway. Mordecai walks to her, then he begins. "Margaret, I know we have been dating for 9 months now. Those 9 months are a joy to me, mostly because you are there." Margaret stares into her boyfriend's eyes in a loving way. "Margaret Haddad." Mordecai adds, then he kneels to the ground. Margaret gasps. Mordecai pulls out a platinum ring with a shining red diamond on top. "Will you marry me?" Tears of joy falls down the robin's eyes. "Yes, Mordecai, I will marry you." she replies, still crying. The two avians kiss. After they pulled away, Mordecai opens the door for her. This is a very memorable night for the two.

A week later, the whole gang decides to visit Rigby's grave. As they are driving to his grave, Mordecai stares out the window. Though he is happy that he and the girl of his dreams are engaged, he is still sad that his best friend is gone. Then he notices something in a tree they are about to pass by. It's Rigby! The ghost looks at him then smiles, making the blue jay smile back. The ghost disappears a few moments after they pass by the tree.

The van halts to a stop. As everyone is coming out the door, Mordecai remembers what happened minutes ago. The ghost of Rigby in that tree. He will never forget it. The gang then prepares a picnic. As they are eating, everyone remembers the good times they had with the fallen park worker. They are saddened that a friend has to leave so soon, but they know they will always remember the guy. The raccoon they all knew and love.

As everyone is preparing to leave, Mordecai says, "Wait. Give me a minute, I need to do something." He then runs to the grave. He kneels down in one foot. He pulls out Rigby's Karate Choppers game. He puts it down beside the grave, then smiles. Mordecai pats the grave, stands up, then runs back to the van. He looks at the grave one final time, and smiles. He gets into the van, and they drive away.

_-End of Broken Dreams of a Brown Raccoon-_

**Hey guys, Redf0rd again. This will be the final Author's Note for this story. Again, I want to thank all readers and supporters of the story. It means alot to a starting writer like me. I also want to thank the people who followed and favorited the story, and smilehehe97, for fully supporting the story. You are one awesome person! :D**

**As I close this story, I announce that you will witness a new Regular Show story of kine next week. I don't want to spoil, but it will be about Benson having cancer and fighting it.**

**I'll see you guys at the next story.**

**~ Redf0rd**


End file.
